Loose Ends
by Near the Sheep
Summary: New character, new Kira, new killer. Will Light ever stop trying to kill L? Will L ever learn to tie his shoes? Will I ever answer these questions? No, probably not.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to my sister Cameron Kennedy for proof reading this and telling me how to publish it.**

**I don't own Death Note. Please open the first book to see who does.**

* * *

Just after Ryuzaki took off the handcuffs between him and Light, Soichiro walked in looking worried.

"What happened?" asked Ryuzaki.

"Kira just killed 17 more people," he replied.

_What the hell? _thought Light. _I haven't told Misa where to dig up the Death Note yet. Rem hasn't left the building... Could another Shinagami come down to earth? Could Ryuk have taken his note and giving it to someone else who believes in Kira? What's going on?_

"Another Kira!" shouted Aizawa.

"Yes, that's what it seems like," said Ryuzaki.

Matsuda held up the Death Note. "Is there an infinite supply of these or something?"

"No, probably not Matsuda-san," said Ryuzaki, as he picked up a strawberry from his ice cream bowl. He hated how Matsuda only thought the unlikely.

"Well Ryuzaki, you never know."

"Yes, but there's only a 3% chance. We already know there's another note book out there somewhere. And I bet there are more than two in existence... Anyway we need to get on this investigation. Yagami-san, who has Kira killed so far?"

"He's killed a few producers of most of the public stations. He's also killed some television news anchors."

"Hm... There is a 38% chance our new Kira is in the TV industry, 62% chance he just has a favourite station. Well, let's get on the case then." _Well, it's unlikely that Light-kun is the new Kira. He hasn't watched television in a very long while, so he probably doesn't even know who's still on the news anymore. _Ryuzaki walked over to the computer, in his usual way, and sat down.

"Light-kun, can you bring me my ice cream?"

"Ryuzaki, come get it yourself."

L looked over the victim list and concluded that either Kira didn't like the News 6 cast, or he didn't like the station. That's where most of the murders came from. He also killed a very famous and rich movie star. Hideki Ryuga.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuzaki didn't need to tell anyone about Hideki. Shortly after he read that Hideki had died, Misa came in shrieking about how he was dead and now her movie was canceled.

"Would you please be a little quieter Misa-san? I can't hear myself think."

"Yes Misa-Misa! We're trying to find the killer, and we can catch him faster if you're a little quieter."

"Oh be quiet Matsui! I can't believe he's dead!!!"

"Misa, do please be a little quieter."

"Oh Light! I didn't see you over there! Can you believe he's actually dead?"

_Misa-san only shuts up if she's talking to Light._Thought Ryuzaki.

"Light-kun, can you take Misa-san out for a walk?"

Light looked daggers at Ryuzaki, who payed no attention to anything but the computer.

"A walk with Light! Oh this will be so romantic! A walk in the park, and down by the lake!"

_Amazing how Misa-san shuts up immediately when she'd about to do something slightly romantic with Light-kun._

"Come on Misa, let's go and take our short walk."

"Oh, Light! Does it have to be short?" Misa added as they closed the door behind them.

Ryuzaki realized that the only way to get his ice-cream now, was to walk over and get it himself. When he came back, licking his spoon off and holding his half empty ice-cream dish, he began wondering why someone would kill a widely loved movie star and song artist. _Did he owe someone money? Would someone do that because they didn't like one of the movies he was in? No, those both would have nothing to do with the other much lesser known people, and Kira likley killed all his victems for the same reason. Unless they were all involved in a huge scam… No, I surely would know about that._

As he sat there and thought, Soichiro came in to see how he was doing.

"Yagami-san, if you were to be able to kill anyone, would you kill someone who starred in a movie that you didn't like?"

"No, that would be pointless."

"Would you kill them because they were famous, and rich, and you are not?"

"No, that wouldn't make me any richer or more famous."

"Would you kill them if they were involved in a scam that affected you in a bad way?"

"No, I'd just turn them in."

"Mk. Fank you for your anshers." said Ryuzaki, his mouth full of ice-cream. "Now, was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"No, I just wanted to see if Light was here."

"He went on a walk with Misa."

"Ok. Thanks Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki went back to looking to see if any of these people had a criminal record. One of the producers was fined for drug possession, but nothing serious enough for someone to take anyone's life for it.


	3. Chapter 3

L was still pondering over why Kira might have killed his latest victims when Light came back.

"How was your walk? That took longer than I expected." Light had been gone for a few hours.

"Misa was being her usual annoying self."

"You haven't acquired any affection for her through-out all she did to catch Higichi?"

"You say it like I should have."

"Well, that would be the thing normal people would feel."

"Ryuzaki, I wouldn't count you as a normal person."

"Be quiet Light. She doesn't like me and I don't like her. Whereas she loves you and you don't care."

"True, but how could you like someone that annoying?"

Ryuzaki decided not to answer that one.

"Anyway, what did you do on your walk in the park?"

"First we walked through the wooded part of the park, where I took a side route and hoped she'd just keep walking forward and chattering about the leaves to no one, but she just followed me. Then we walked down by the beach and I had to listen to her talk and rant on and on about how pretty the waves and seagulls were. We stopped to get a slushy at a food stand that was selling them. Then I took her to her house where she asked if I'd like to come inside, and I said you'd probably need me here."

"Good, I do need you here."

"What's the problem?"

"It seems Kira had no motives with which to kill these people, at least none I can seem to find."

"Did he kill them because of crimes they committed?"

"No, only one of them ever committed a crime, and he only got a fine for it."

"Is there any way they killed them for job advancement? Like Higuchi?"

"I don't see why killing a bunch of small news station producers and news anchors and a famous movie star would have any effect in any job, unless Kira is one of the lesser known reporters, and thinks he has a chance of being the next news anchor. Or the same thing, but with the producers."

"But then why would Kira kill Hideki?"

"I'm still wondering that two. As far as I can see, he's never done anything to anger anyone, and he's never done anything against the law either."

"So why would anyone kill him? Everyone loves him."

"Your guess is as good as mine."

For the first time since Light had met him, Ryuzaki seemed almost clueless. Also, it seemed for the first time, he wasn't snacking on something.


End file.
